


Safe

by SlayerofQueens09



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy&Erend, BDSM, Betrayal, Confusion, Drinking, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Light Weight, Post-Canon, Romance, S&M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, a lot of smut, more and more smut, possible three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerofQueens09/pseuds/SlayerofQueens09
Summary: Aloy returns to the Nora, after helping almost a year, they start blaming her for all that had happened. Teersa trying to save Aloy from the Nora, she makes Aloy leave. With nowhere to go, Aloy goes to Meridian seeking for help from the Sun-King. Not really wanting the attention from Avad, Aloy buys a small apartment above a Tavern.Erend finds Aloy in the Tavern, drinking herself away. When he starts to drink with her, he finds out that Aloy becomes different when drinking and becomes more handsy. Not sure how to react, Erend does what any man would do, he went with the flow and let the huntress take advantage of him in ways he could only dream of.  Not knowing when you play with a huntress who likes to take things apart and play with cords and wires, you become the main pray that likes to be tied and pulled.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m doing this story because I have writers block from “Undecided”. I know after three chapters you shouldn’t have writers block, but I’m writing Undecided as I go, and I wanted to make it a more serious story which for me takes a lot of time and I want to make sure the story blends just right. I’m not done with it (far from it) but I think a little fun is needed while i continue writing "Undecided".
> 
> This story is circled around BDSM, and exploring ones body and feelings. I understand what S&M is and the safety of it. *Cough* *Cough* because I do. ^.~  
>  So I implore you if you have no experience, please do your own research before doing it yourself or flaming me. This story is intended to be fun but it may have some serious notes in it. I also enjoy feed back and if there is anything you want to read on a position or an act please feel free to message me! Enjoy!!

 

Chapter 1:  LT (acronym: Long Time)

Its been half a year since the battle at the Spire-since Aloy saved the world from complete destruction. After HADES, Aloy returned with the Nora, thinking she owned them.

Aloy felt responsible for the attack at the Proving and the second attack from Helis. So many Nora were lost in the battles, homes were gone, fields destroyed so Aloy did what she could do, she returned to them. But it didn’t mean she liked it one bit. Day after day, she was praised as a goddess, she was worship and loved like a Queen. She hated every minute of it. She hated the looks she would recived from the Nora people, most of all she hated what she saw in their eyes. Hatred.

It didn’t take an Oseram Tinker to know that they hated her or they were scared of her- Hell maybe both!

You could see how the mothers would see her coming up from paths and hide their children behind them as if she would snatch them away. Some villagers would look at her with a fire in their eyes. Eyes she would give to an unsuspected enemy just before she pounce on them for the final blow.

It pained Aloy to know that she emitted that fear and hatred in them. She wanted to be a part of something all of her life. Never knowing why she was outcasted as a child, never knowing why she couldn’t feel the warmth of a mothers touch. That’s was one of the handful of reasons why she wanted to win the proving. Not just wanting answers about her mother, which she got in at the end. But to feel like she was apart of something. A part of a community that stuck together and aided each other. But when the Proving hit, and the young braves that were killed, she knew she would never be a part of the Nora.

She always wonders why the Nora truly worship her though? Do they worship and look up to her because of that fear? If so, what about the others? Nonetheless, she was here. After months of the battle and returning, she worked tirelessly to re-build the homelands. Building new gates and homes. Securing new watch towers, helping with the wounded. She felt she was building up to something. Maybe helping them they would stop with the stares and low mumbling.

Aloy was walking up the path in Mother’s Watch when she heard her name being called, “Aloy! Aloy”

Turning around she saw Teb running up towards her. Smiling, Teb reached Aloy, hands on his knees breathing hard.

“What’s the hurry?” he said between gasp. Shrugging her shoulders, “No hurry just in thought I guess.”

“So what’s up? Haven’t seen you for a while?” Aloy ask.

“Yeah, I’ve been working a lot on new armor for Sona.”

“Really? Why she need new armor?” Teb looked at Aloy confused, “You telling me you don’t know?”

“No. Know what?” Teb was now fidgeting, as though he was scared to talk to her. This annoyed Aloy. She knew that Teb was shy and a little scared, but he hasn’t shown her that.

“Teb?” she pressed, shuffling his feet, hands fidgeting with his beads, “Well…” He began.

“Out with it already!” Startled with her tone of her voice, Aloy realized her mistake. Teb stood there with the same fear in his eyes as the rest of the Nora.

“Teb.”, she started sincerely, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you; I’m just annoyed that people haven’t accepted me yet after all of this time.”

“What are you talking about? The Nora adore you!” shaking her head, “No Teb, their scared of me. I can tell. I guess an outcast will always be an outcast no matter what you do.”

Shaking her head, Aloy changed the subject before Teb could try to reassure her. “So? Why does War-Chief Sona need new armor?”

Relaxing a bit Teb looked at Aloy, “They’ve been going out on missions. They been trying to track to see if there are any more Eclipse hiding out. Turns out there were and they were attacked. Sonas armor got damaged in the fight. So, she decided it was best to make new and tougher armor from the Nora Braves.” Pausing, he looked at Aloy and little sad now. “I thought you knew, that they have been going. I thought you were with them. I’m sorry.” Aloy didn’t know what to make of this new information. She thought of all people that Sona would ask her to go with them. She of all people even said she was their best hunter. So why go? Why keep it away from her.

“I’m going to see Teersa.” With that, Aloy turned and started to walk the path up to All-Mother’s mountain.

Walking past some newly constructed homes, Aloy glanced at some of the people. They were staring at her. It was uncomfortable to say the least. As if they saw something she couldn’t see. Their stares made her feel as though she was bound and tied and unable to move. Reaching closer to the entrance to the mountain, Aloy saw the Matriarchs talking quietly with Sona, Varl and Resh. Walking quietly making sure they didn’t notice she was approaching, Aloy trained her ear and tried to listen what she could hear.

“What your saying is absurd! Aloy isn’t a threat!” Aloy could hear Varl scream. Why whould they think of her as a threat?

“You are young, and smitten, of course you wouldn’t see the threat she poses.” Resh retorted.

“That’s enough Resh.” Sona butted in, “No! She is a danger to our tribe! Many were killed because of her!”

“Resh,” the warning was evident in Sona voice, “That’s enough.”

“He has a right to speak Sona. Let him voice his concern.” Spoke Lansra.

Aloy couldn’t be quiet anymore, Resh never truly liked her. He even tried to slow her down during her Proving so she wouldn’t win. She was boiling, and she was getting hotter with fire in her. A fire she really wanted to let out towards the stubborn man. Making her steps louder so she was known, everyone looked towards her. “Aloy! What a pleasant surprise.” Teersa greeted.

“What’s going on?” Aloy looked at everyone in the small group. Varl turned his head down a slight blush over his cheeks. Sona had the same stoic expression, while Resh had a disgusted scowl. That’s when Aloy’s favorite Matriarch spoke up, “We were just speaking about a concern that some of the Nora have.” Said Lansra.

“Oh?” Aloy tried her best to sound interested, as though she didn’t hear part of their conversation.

“Would you mind and let me speak to Aloy privately?” Teersa ask everyone. When no objected, Lansra and Jezza who was quiet turned and walked back inside the mountain. Sona, Varl and Resh walking past her.

“Disgusting outcast.” Resh mumble under his breath while he was walking past her. Before Aloy could even turn and through the fire in her she was caught by Teersa attention.

“Aloy, come. We have thing we must discuss.” Aloy walked with Teersa over to a cliff facing Mother’s heart. Looking out in the middle of the village, Aloy looked at Teersa through her head gear and her decorative beads. That’s when it hit her. Aloy held her breath, unable to speak. She was angry, hurt confused..satisfied? She didn’t know what to think or feel. It was all jumbled inside her. Looking at over the village, the sun setting making a beautiful glow over the horizon with purples, pinks and blues. Aloy sighed, “I’ll leave before the suns touched the sky.” She said.

Teersa admittedly looked over to Aloy, her beds swaying with her movements. “Aloy, you don’t have too.” Shaking her head, “But I do.” The sadness was evident in Aloy’s voice. She couldn’t hide it.

“You are still a seeker of the Nora. I will not outcast you again.” Aloy was about to interrupt, but Teersa stop her, “You have done much for us Aloy. No one can deny that. But there are those who feel that you are to blame. I can not waver those fears and those thoughts but for now I will help suppress it.” Turning around, Teersa laid her hand onto Aloy’s shoulder. “Let All-Mother bless you and guide you once again.” Teersa walked away back to the mountain, leaving Aloy to her thoughts.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of something fun!!! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know its short but bare with me. Just so you know, each title will be an acronym for BDSM or of the likes. I will put the meaning up in the Authors notes.
> 
> Title: LT - Long Time


End file.
